poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Crystal Empire (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)/Transcript
This is the transcript for The Crystal Empire (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria) Prolouge/Message from Twilight early morning in Canterlot, E-123 Omega was talking to Celestia Princess Celestia: So, are all the defense systems in check? Omega: Affirmative, the changeling threat shoudn't be coming back anytime soon. Princess Celestia: Excellent, you are dismissed. Omega: Roger that. away one of the royal guards appeared Royal guard #1: News from Northern Equestria! Uh... Your Highness. Princess Celestia: Yes? Royal guard #1: I am simply to tell you that "it" has returned. Princess Celestia: gasp Find Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. Royal guard #2: Yes, Your Highness. Princess Celestia: a piece of paper and a quill My dearest Twilight, you and your friends must come to Canterlot at once. hours later, Sonic is running through Green Hill when Emerl comes flying by Emerl: Aha! Found him! lowers to greet Sonic Sonic: Yo Emerl! Long time no see! Emerl: I know right, anyways, urgent message from your purple unicorn friend. holds out a letter from Twilight Sparkle. Sonic jumps and grabs it, and then begins reading it Twilight Sparkle (letter): Hey Sonic, it's been a while, anyways, listen, I'm kinda in a rush right now, but can you get over to my place, it's a emergency, I'll explain more when you get there, from Twilight Sparkle. P.S. Don't worry about your friends, they'll already be here by the time you arrive. Sonic: Hmm... sounds like an invitation to party! Emerl: Exactly, anyways, I've gotta get back to Seaside Hill, see ya! away Sonic: Heh, did Twilight really think I'd want to miss out on this?! Time for another adventure... Yeah, let's party! Sapphire: You said it! uses his Sonic Boost ability and Sapphire flies with him as they run towards Ponyville Preparing for the Test/At Canterlot/The Failure Song Golden Oaks Library Twilight Sparkle: breathing Where are all my quills? Brbrbr. No, no, no, no, no... Ugh! I need the Magical Compendium volumes 1 through 36! Where is it?! thud Twilight Sparkle: Flash cards! I should make some flash cards. Spike, I'm gonna need you to quiz me. On everything. Everything I've ever learned. Ever. That isn't going to be enough cards. Spike: Twilight, calm down. It's just a test. Twilight Sparkle: Just a test? Just a test!? Princess Celestia wants to give me and my friends some kind of exam, and you're trying to tell me to calm down because it's just a test?! Spike: Uh... yes. Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Cream, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, and their Jewel Pixie Animals were watching from outside Cream: Do you think she's alright? Cheese: Chao? Tails: I'd say she's handling things pretty well, considering that-. Twilight Sparkle: Urgh! explosion Digit: Yikes... Tails: I stand corrected. Caramel: I'm beginning to wonder if she's ever coming out. Twilight Sparkle: outside Oh, hey guys, wait, where are the- Applejack: We're over here, ya'll! friends had just walked to them Pinkie Pie: We came as quickly as possible, your letter said it was urgent. Tunette: You're taking this too seriously Twilight, you need to be more calm and rational. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, I know, now where's- speeds up to them with Sapphire following shortly after Sonic: Hey guys, sorry I'm late! Amy Rose: Sonic! him You made it. Sonic: Like you thought I wouldn't? Twilight Sparkle: Well, actually we didn't considering you're the fastest out of all of us. But yeah, now come on! Princess Celestia needs us at Canterlot straight away! Sonic: Alright, let's go! Sonic and the Mane Six rush to Canterlot with Spike and the Jewel Pixie Animals following pursuit. Meanwhile, in Canterlot Castle Princess Luna: Are you sure you don't want me to go as well? Princess Celestia: Yes. Princess Cadance and Shining Armor are already there. The others will be joining them soon. Princess Luna: The Empire's magic is powerful. It cannot fall again, my sister. Princess Celestia: They will succeed at their task. And when they do, we'll know that they are that much closer to being ready. Twilight Sparkle: Ahem. Princess Celestia: Trust me, little sister. Rainbow Dash: You wanted to see us? Pinkie Pie: To give us a test? Twilight Sparkle: I brought my own quills and plenty of paper to show my work. Sorry, sorry! Princess Celestia: This is a different kind of test. The Crystal Empire has returned. Mane Six: The Crystal Empire? Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry, I-I thought I'd studied. Ooh. I don't think there's anything in any of my books th– Princess Celestia: There wouldn't be. Few remember it ever existed at all. Even my knowledge of the Empire is limited. But what I do know is that it contains a powerful magic. One thousand years ago, King Sombra, a unicorn whose heart was black as night, took over the Crystal Empire. King Sombra: growls jangling Princess Celestia: He was ultimately overthrown, turned to shadow, and banished to the ice of the arctic north. King Sombra: roars Princess Celestia: But not before he was able to put a curse upon the Empire. A curse that caused it to vanish into thin air. If the Empire is filled with hope and love, those things are reflected across all of Equestria. If hatred and fear take hold... Which is why I need your help finding a way to protect it. Fluttershy: You want us to help protect an entire empire? Princess Celestia: It is, as I said, a different kind of test. But one I'm certain you will pass. Rarity: How do we begin? Princess Celestia: By joining Princess Cadance and Shining Armor in the Crystal Empire. Twilight Sparkle: My brother is there? Princess Celestia: He is. And Team Sonic will join you there as well. I have every confidence you will succeed. And when you do, I'll know you are ready to move on to the next level of your studies. Applejack: But what if we fail? Princess Celestia: You won't. Twilight Sparkle: But what if– Princess Celestia: You won't. But girls, in the end, it must be you six and you six alone who ultimately assist Princess Cadance and Shining Armor in doing what needs to be done to protect the Empire. Do you understand? Twilight Sparkle: Mm-hmm! Princess Celestia: Then go. There is no time to lose. Twilight Sparkle: Right, let's go girls! Mane Six exit the castle. Outside, Team Sonic, Spike, and the Jewel Pixie Animals were waiting Sonic: singing Rolling around at the speed of sound. Got places to go, gotta follow my ra- stops singing when the Mane Six walk out Sonic: Ah! Girls! That was fast! Spike: Let me guess, you got a perfect score? A-minus? B-plus? Digit: gasp Girls, did you... quietly fail? Sparkle I was prepared to do my best Thought I could handle any test For I can do so many tricks But I wasn't prepared for this Levitation would have been a breeze Facts and figures I recite with ease Twilight Sparkle: The square root of five hundred and forty-six is twenty-three point three six six six four two eight nine one zero nine. Professor Bill Neigh: She is correct! Sparkle I could ace a quiz on friendship's bliss But I wasn't prepared for this Will I fail, or will I pass? I can't be sure... Spike She can't be sure... Sparkle My mind is sharp, my skills intact My heart is pure... Spike Her heart is pure... Sparkle Oh, I've taken my share of licks I've made it through the thin and thick But no I wasn't Spike Oh no, she wasn't Sparkle Oh no, I wasn't Spike Oh no, she wasn't Sparkle No I wasn't Sparkle and Spike Prepared... for this! can be seen clapping Silver: What? The songs are practically the heart and soul of this series. Salt: He's not wrong, why, I believe the songs are this show got such good ratings in the first place. Sonic: Uh, 4th wall jokes aside, what are you not prepared for? Cream: Did you even pass? Amy Rose: If so, are we gonna celebrate with the Princess? Twilight Sparkle: Not quite. We're going to the Crystal Empire! Team Sonic: Huh? Knuckles: Crystal what? To the Arctic North/Sombra and the Metarex Attack/Arriving at the Crystal Empire whistle wind blowing Blaze, Cream, and Rouge came out wearing their winter outfits Rarity: Ha! And you all made fun of me for packing so many scarves. Sonic: Well I mean, how were we suppose to know this was gonna be in the frozen north? Spike: grunts I didn't say a word. Whoa! Hey! C'mere... out Amy Rose: Kinda a good thing I brought my winter gear, huh? Tunette: wearing a fancy winter outfit A true lady needs to dress appropriate, especially on cold places. Shadow: I suppose so. Now come on, we've got a empire to save! Moonlight: Right, let's not keep Cadance and Shining Armor waiting. Sonic, the Jewel Pixie Animals, the Mane Six and Spike advance through the Arctic North ???: Walk no further! Sonic: Hmm, who said that? heroes look through the fog to see several bio-robotic figures approaching them ???: You and I have some unfinished business! Sonic: confused Uh, do I know you? Dark Oak: IT'S ME YOU DUNCE!!! Sonic/Tails/Knuckles/Shadow/Amy/Cream/Rouge: shocked Dark Oak?! Twilight Sparkle: Uh, who? Sonic: Leader of the Metarex, kinda wanted to rule the galaxy, but me and Shadow put a stop to him. Pinkie Pie: Oh... Tails: How are you back?! Didn't you and the rest of your cronies die?! Dark Oak: Why yes, but a certain egghead you're all familiar with restored me and the rest of the Metarex not too long ago. Sonic: who he's talking about, then falls to his knees DARN YOU, EGGMAN!!! Eggman's lair Dr. Eggman: Why do I feel as if I'm being darned? to the arctic north Dark Oak: The rest of the commanders are currently back on the ship, but this batch of Metarex should just be enough to destroy you! Twilight Sparkle: I don't know who you are, but you're aren't doing anything! Dark Oak: Hmm, you would be wise to shut your mouth, pony! the Metarex troops Destroy them! Sonic and the Mane Six get into battle stances. However, before they can even flinch, Dark Oak and his troops are suddenly shot at, while the troops are destroyed, Dark Oak remains standing, Omega drops down from the air, appearing before everyone Dark Oak: angrily What?! Who dares!? Omega: Target confirmed. Extermination mode initiated. Rouge: Omega! You've joined us!? Awesome! Dark Oak: Hmm, fine, it wouldn't be wise to crush you here anyways. away Sonic: Well I guess that takes care of them... For now at least, thanks Omega, but what are you doing here exactly? Omega: Celestia called, figured you'd could use some backup in case something like this happened. Pinkie Pie: Huh, guess that was nice of her. Rarity: Alright, let's keep going. heroes keep going when they see a figure wearing a scarf and goggles Shining Armor: Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Shining Armor? Shining Armor: Twily! You made it! Sonic: Good to see you again. Shining Armor: You too. We'd better get moving. There are things out here we really don't want to run into after dark. Fluttershy: gulp What kind of things? Shining Armor: Let's just say the Empire... isn't the only thing that's returned. Silver: What are you implying? Shining Armor: Something keeps trying to get in! We think it's the unicorn king who originally cursed the place. Sonic: Oh, I see. Twilight Sparkle: But Princess Celestia said me and my friends were being sent here to find a way to protect the Empire! If King Sombra can't get in, then it must already be protected. howl Fluttershy: gasp Th-That's one of the things, isn't it? Shining Armor: Guh. We have to get to the Crystal Empire! Now! Tails: Yeah, we better get there quickly! Sonic: smirks Thankfully, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! at his full speed as everyone follows Sapphire: Heh, right behind you Sonic! King Sombra: growls roars Twilight Sparkle: Go, go! Knuckles: Come on! Shining Armor: Almost there. King Sombra: growls Armor stops to confront Sombra. Sombra's black smoke dodges the beams of magic that the prince shoots at it and plunges straight at him as he braces for the attack, meanwhile, the rest of the group eventually reach the safety of the Crystal Empire, passing through a bright blue bubble surrounding the empire Twilight Sparkle: for breath Everypony okay? Other ponies: agreement whilst gasping for breath Knuckles: Whoa, is it just me or is it sunny again all of a sudden. Twilight Sparkle: Huh, my guess is that the shield is also keeping the cold arctic winds at bay. Tails: Well that explains it. around Hey wait, where's Shining?! Shadow: Hmm... Let me have a look. away, then warps back a few seconds later with Shining Armor, though his horn was encrusted with small black crystals Well, the good news is he's okay, the bad news is- Twilight Sparkle: Oh, no! Shining Armor, your horn! Shadow: That's exactly what I was about to say... crackling Ruby: Shining's horn You'll be alright, but I don't think you're gonna be able to use magic for a while. Sonic, the Mane Six, Spike, Omega, and Shining Armor gaze at the resplendent city Pinkie Pie: Sparkleriffic! group begins to walk through the deserted streets towards the castle Rarity: It's gorgeous! Absolutely gorgeous! incoherently There are no words! Applejack: Focus, Rarity. We're here to help protect the empire, not admire the scenery. Rainbow Dash: Eh, I don't see what the big deal is. Just looks like another old castle to me. Rarity: A– p– guh! Another old...! Have you lost your mind? Look at the magni– Applejack and Rainbow Dash: laughing Rarity: Very funny. Tunette: annoyed That wasn't funny, Rainbow Dash. You should keep an open mind when it comes to magnificent things we come across. Amy Rose: Well I think the castle looks nice. Pearl: Agreed. a room overlooking the Empire, the friends find Princess Cadance slumped on the throne. Her horn is constantly emitting blue magic and she has bags under her eyes Twilight Sparkle: Cadance! Princess Cadance: Ooh. Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadance: Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake! laughs Sonic: Hey Cadance, long time no see! Sapphire: Well, technically it's only been a couple months since her wedding. Sonic: Yeah, well that and Chrysalis' short-lived invasion, but seriously, how you been, Princess? Princess Cadance: Been better, one of these days we need to get together when the fate of Equestria isn't hanging in the balance. sighs Twilight Sparkle: Are you okay? Tails: Yeah, you don't really look that good. Shining Armor: Cadance has been able to use her magic to spread love and light. That seems to be what is protecting it. But she hasn't slept, barely eats. I want to help her, but my protection spell has been countered by King Sombra. Knuckles: Wait, she's barely eaten or slept, then how is she- Ruby: Alicorns have a much higher metabolism than other species, Knuckles. Knuckles: Huh, well that explains it a little I guess. Princess Cadance: deeply It's alright Shining Armor, I'm fine. Shining Armor: She's not fine. She can't go on like this forever, and if her magic were to fade... Well, you saw what's out there waiting for that to happen. Shadow: Yeah... If that thing's allowed to takeover the empire... Moonlight: Then it could mean lights out for the rest of the world as well. Twilight Sparkle: That's why we're here. Applejack: Why we're all here. Other ponies: Mm-hmm. Omega: And also why I am here, well, for protection purposes, at leat. Shining Armor: Well, with Cadance putting all her strength into keeping her spell going, and me trying to keep an eye on signs of trouble in the arctic, we haven't been able to gather much information from the Crystal Ponies. Rarity: Crystal Ponies?! Hahaha, there are Crystal Ponies?! Um, ahem. Please continue. Shining Armor: But we have to believe one of them knows how we can protect the Empire without having to use Cadance's magic. Twilight Sparkle: A research paper! Shining Armor: Huh? Twilight Sparkle: That must be part of my test – to gather information from the Crystal Ponies and deliver it to you! This is gonna be great! I love research papers! Rainbow Dash: sarcastically Yeah, who doesn't? Pinkie Pie: Oh-oh-oh! Lemme guess! Is it Spike? Nono, Fluttershy! Rarity? Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, big brother. I am really good at this sort of thing. ??? Gathering Information/The Ballad of the Crystal Empire ??? The Crystal Fair/Finding Out About The Real Crystal Heart ??? Rainbow Dash: We totally nailed it, right? Must be feeling a lot of love and unity about now! Gonna have some grub, huh? What are you thinking? Crystal Empire berry pie? Maybe some crystal corn-on-the-cob! pause What is with these ponies?! Autumn Gem: Seeing all of this, I feel like I'm starting to remember. Remember things from before the king. Fleur De Verre: Me too. Autumn Gem and Fleur De Verre: gasps The Crystal Heart! Fleur De Verre: Do you think they really have it? Rainbow Dash: Of course we have it! Can't have a Crystal Faire without the Crystal Heart, right? Amethyst Maresbury: Of course you can't. The whole purpose of the Crystal Faire is to lift the spirits of the Crystal Ponies, so the light within them can power the Crystal Heart, so that the Empire can be protected! gasps I do work at the library! Rainbow Dash: W-what's that about 'powering the heart'? Amethyst Maresbury: I just can't believe you found it. King Sombra said he'd hidden it away where we would never see it again! I only hope it will still be as powerful after all these years...! Mm, funnel cake! Rainbow Dash: sound Twilight Sparkle: Why did you– Rainbow Dash: I think we may have a problem... after Rainbow explains that there actually WAS a crystal heart there before Sonic: W-What...?! Sapphire: Oh man... Shadow: How is that even possible?! Moonlight: Yeah, how?! Twilight Sparkle: I didn't know it was an actual relic! The book didn't mention anything about the Crystal Ponies powering the Heart! There was a page missing... How did I not notice?! Princess Cadance: It's alright, Twilight. Shining Armor: Twily... howl Tails: Uh guys, I don't mean to concern you or anything, but... Digit: We've got company! King Sombra: growls screen fades to black Silver: voiceover Don't touch that dial, folks! We'll be right back! The Mane Six go to find the Real Crystal Heart/Team Sonic entertains the Crystal Ponies King Sombra: laughing Shining Armor: The Empire is under attack. shing King Sombra: Arrgh! Omega: Shield successfully restored. fizzling Silver: Well, that was too close... Salt: Yeah... Shining Armor: Yeah, I have to find the Crystal Heart! Twilight Sparkle: No, you stay here with Cadance. She needs you, Shining Armor. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, we'll retrieve the Heart. Sonic: Let's do this! Knuckles: Yeah! Twilight Sparkle: Wait guys, we've been trying to figure out how we're meant to pass Celestia's test. Pinkie Pie: Retrieving the Crystal Heart must be it. Applejack: But there is something else ya'll can do. Shadow: Name it. Twilight Sparkle: Sonic, we need you and your friends to keep the Faire going. Blaze: What? With that thing moving into the Empire? Pearl: You must be crazy, what can we do when Sombra's already here? Rarity: The whole purpose of the Crystal Faire is to lift the spirits of the Crystal Ponies, darling. So they can activate the Crystal Heart. Rouge: Yeah, and? Fluttershy: If the Crystal Ponies find out that King Sombra is trying to take over the Empire again, their spirits are gonna be anything but lifted. Rainbow Dash: It won't matter if we find the Crystal Heart. They won't be able to make it work. You have to keep them happy here at the Faire. Sonic: Keep the Faire going and the Crystal Ponies' spirits high. Sapphire: Done and done! Shining Armor: Twily, you and your friends be careful. Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, we will. C'mon girls. Mane Six run off Diamond: Best of luck to you, girls. growl clink Autumn Gem: eating rustling Sonic: whispering Okay, here's... indistinct Amy Rose: Huuuuh? pause I... just found out they're offering face painting for the little ones. nervously whispers Spike: his breath Uh-huh. We can do that. Twilight's doing what?! Blaze: He... really... loves getting his face painted. Haha. Knuckles: Who wants a flugelhorn? Tails: I want a flugelhorn! Knuckles: Who else wants a flugelhorn? Cream: screaming I want a flugelhorn!! Spike: pants Girls, wait! I'm coming with you! Twilight Sparkle: You can't. We have to retrieve the Crystal Heart by myself. Spike: I know. I promise I won't lift a claw to help you. Rarity: sighs Not a claw, Spike. Spike: Where are we going exactly? Twilight Sparkle: I think we might know where King Sombra hid the Crystal Heart. Spike: The castle? Fluttershy: The king would've been counting on the fact that nopony would dare come looking for it here. Applejack: They'd have been too afraid to even try. Spike: I hope you're right. Twilight Sparkle: You and us all. Shadow: around Sonic: What are you lookin' at?! That's what I thought! Shadow: whispering Sonic, we're supposed to be acting like nothing's wrong. Sonic: Exactly. growls Shadow: hushed What I mean is, maybe we should also keep the Crystal Ponies away from the fake Heart, while also keeping them entertained. Sonic: Alright, fair enough. Sombra's Illusions/The Empire Gets Attacked/Sombra and Dark Oak Trap the Mane Six ??? Elbow Grease: shrieks Fleur De Verre: cries Crystal Ponies: indistinct chatter Amy Rose: nervously Excuse me, pardon me... hushed I am running out of weaving materials for the traditional crafts booth! I just made a hat out of three pieces of hay and a drinking straw! I made it work. But still! How does Rarity even do this?! Tunette: Beats me. Knuckles: We gotta do everything we can to keep this thing goin. Rouge: down The Princess isn't looking so good. I can't imagine her magic is gonna last much longer. It's gonna be fine. These ponies are gonna power up that Crystal Heart when the time comes, and we won't be needing her magic anyway. Tails: Well, we better hurry, otherwise we'll all be- shrieks bonk Crystal Beau: This isn't the Crystal Heart. Moonlight: Nice going, Tails! Shadow: Are you trying to get us killed?! Tails: Sorry... Digit: Go easy on him, you two, it was only an accident. Amy Rose: nervously Oh, of course it isn't. The real one is– Sonic: On its way! Amy Rose: hushed Sonic, I was going to say 'being polished' to buy us some more time? Sonic: Oh, oops. the Metarex show up, having somehow gotten past the shield Knuckles: Oh great, now we have Metarex problems! King Sombra: laughs Cream: And a bigger problem! Caramel: Mommy! Cheese: Chao-chao! Crystal Ponies: cries Sapphire Joy: It's... It's him! King Sombra: Crystal Heart... with the Mane Six and Spike Twilight Sparkle: Whoooooahahaha! I actually studied gravity spells, thinking it might be on my test! Turns out I was prepared for this! Wooo-hooo! laughs thud Rainbow Dash: Finally made it. Mane Six and Spike then noticed the Crystal Heart suspended above a wide circular disc Rarity: Sweet Celestia, that must be it. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. up to it Let's go it back to Cadance before- cut short when Dark Oak suddenly appears and knocks her out cold sending her flying towards her shocked friends, while the Crystal Heart lands near Spike Pinkie Pie: Twilight, you okay?! Applejack: for her pulse She's okay, but she's unconscious. Dark Oak: What do you expect?! Rainbow Dash: You again?! Dark Oak: That's right, as much as I'm impressed that your friendship got you this far, I'm afraid this is where it ends for you! Rarity: What makes you think that, you ruffian?! Twilight's friends run onto the disc (with Twilight on Applejack's back) it suddenly begins flashing like an alarm and alerts King Sombra blowing King Sombra: growls up a wall of black crystals around the perimeter of the disc, trapping the Mane Six laughs Applejack: You just had to say it, didn't ya? Spike: Hang on, guys, I'll get help! off Mane Five: Spike, no! back with the others, Team Sonic was busy battling the Metarex troops Amy Rose: How many of these things are there? Tunette: I don't know, but keep swinging that hammer, Amy! Knuckles: several Metarex repeatedly ORA! them out the empire Got that one from something about "Stardust Crusaders" or something. Sonic: Darn, these things are like cockroaches! notices Spike running towards him Spike, what's wrong? Spike: panting Girls... In trouble... Dark Oak... Sonic: WHAT?! The Mane Six got captured?! his fist angrily Dark Oak...! Sapphire, Shadow, Moonlight, Silver, Salt, you're with me, the rest of you stop the Metarex from causing anymore damage. Tails: Okay Sonic, but be careful! Sonic: Will do! Spike jumps onto his head, Sonic grabs Shadow and Silver's hands and boosts into the castle, and using the hidden stairwell (that was still open) Sonic easily boosts through all of Sombra's illusions, since the Mane Six had already cleared them, eventually reaching the tower Dark Sonic Returns/Going Super to Face Dark Oak/Spike Escapes with the Crystal Heart Shadow and Silver make it to the top of the tower with Spike Sonic: Dark Oak! Dark Oak: sinisterly It doesn't take a letter from the princess to tell you that you're too late! Sapphire: What makes you tha- gasps as he sees the Mane Six trapped in a cage made of dark crystals Sapphire: Oh... Yikes... Salt: That's not good... Moonlight: Oh no... Fluttershy: scared Sonic, help us! Sonic: shocked Girls, no! crystals completely block all view of the Mane Six as Sonic falls to his knees Dark Oak: evilly They should've seen this coming a mile away, anyways Sonic, are you ready for a test of your own? Sonic: I- I've never seen Fluttershy look so scared... Dark Oak: grunts She should be. Sonic: angrily as a dark aura surrounds him Twilight, was passed out! What did you do to her?! Dark Oak: She attempted to escape with the Heart, and was taught a painful lesson. Metarex appear It is time for your test Sonic, these two Metarex were designed by me especially for this occasion, Gold will test your strength, and Silver, your speed. Silver: Hey, but I'M Silver! Shadow: Quiet you! Silver: Yes sir... Salt: Always the bossy type, are you, Shad? Dark Oak: Silver Similar names were bound to show up eventually, anyways, I based my Metarex designs on data that was collected during our countless battles before my demise, I'm eager to see if they're powerful enough to defeat you! Sonic: sinisterly Alright then, let's test them out! Sapphire: away I think I know where this is headed. quickly enters his Dark Form and makes little work of the Metarex, destroying both of them Dark Sonic: Looks like you'll have to go back to the drawing board! Sapphire: worried Sonic, calm down! Think about what Amy said after Cadance's wedding! gasps as he realizes something, the scene flashes back to the final scene of A Canterlot Wedding Amy Rose: Sonic, do you remember when after I was knocked unconscious, how you, lost yourself? Sonic: sighs Amy Rose: Please, don't ever do something like that again, you- you weren't you when you let yourself get too angry. Sonic: I know, I know... I'm sorry Amy, I won't lose myself like that again, I promise. Amy Rose: relieved I'm glad to hear that, don't scare me like that again... of Flashback Sonic: he transforms back from Dark Sonic (That's right, I promised myself I wouldn't lose control like that again...) his fist (Alright, let's try that one more time!) quickly summons the Chaos Emeralds and transforms into Super Sonic Sapphire: Whoa... So THIS is Super Sonic, right? Super Sonic: Yep, good eyes, Sapphire. Shadow and Silver Hey Silver, Shadow, little help? Shadow: Hmm, very well. and Silver transform into their super forms Moonlight: Alright! Salt: Sweet! Super Sonic: Spike, you try to get the Mane Six out of that Crystal Trap, they might not be able to pass their test if they don't get out. Spike: I'm not sure if I can, but I'll try... Dark Oak: Hmm. up to Spike, but Sonic kicks him out the tower with Shadow and Silver following him Twilight Sparkle: consiousness Oh my head... Pinkie Pie: Twilight! Twilight You're okay! Twilight Sparkle: I know... Wait, the Heart... to teleport out the cage put gets put back Where's the Crystal– Spike: Here! It rolled over here when you let go of it. it up I'm surprised it didn't shatter, but I better- Applejack: Don't move! Spike: grunts Fluttershy: You can move, just not toward us! Rarity: How could we have been so foolish? Rainbow Dash: We were just so eager to get it! Then when we saw what was going on outside, and when that Dark Oak guy showed up, we just... Spike: You have to get out of there, girls! You six have to be the ones who bring the Heart to Princess Cadance! If you don't, you'll all fail Celestia's test! Twilight Sparkle: King Sombra is already attacking the Empire. He could reach the Crystal Ponies at any moment... reach Princess Cadance, my brother, our friends. There may not be enough time for us to find a way to escape. cracking Applejack: You have to be the one to bring the Crystal Heart to the Faire. Spike: Me? But– Twilight Sparkle: Go! Spike: But– Mane Six: Goooo! realizes there's no other way and runs off with the Crystal Heart cracking Twilight Sparkle: We're all counting on you... that moment, Sombra appears before the ponies Mane Six: shocked Sombra... King Sombra: Indeed, we meet at last. Rarity: You can talk? King Sombra: Of course I can, what do you expect? Fluttershy: worried What do you want? King Sombra: Oh nothing, though I will say, your friendship, though pitifully pathetic, got you far until now. Pinkie Pie: What would you know about friendship?! Rainbow Dash: You took the throne of this kingdom by force and enslaved all the ponies through fear for your selfish gain! Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, presides, compared to other villains we've faced like Discord and Chrysalis, you're just a cliché bad guy straight out of a mediocre fantasy book. King Sombra: a cold stare Oh really, well, COULD A CLICHÉ BAD GUY DO THIS?! the Mane Six with his magic, who scream in pain as they drop to the floor, their eyes turning green with red pupils Now, if you don't mind, I must wait for the shield to fully disintergrate so I go after that little dragon of yours. away Shadow and Silver were fighting Dark Oak above the empire Dark Oak: I see you haven't changed a bit since our last encounter hedgehog! Super Sonic: Easy for you to say! Super Shadow: Chaos Spear! thousands of chaos spears Shadow, and Silver continue to fight Dark Oak Crystal Ponies: worried chatter Knuckles: Now, don't any of you worry your pretty, little Crystal heads! Ruby: The real Crystal Heart will be here any second! Tails: hushed I don't know if they believe you two... Knuckles: hushed Don't know if I'' believe us... that moment, Cadance's magic finally fails, removing the shield completely Omega: Warning, massive energy spike approaching. crackling Sapphire Joy: He's back! I can't take it! shrieks Ugh! King Sombra: Ahhhhhh... Sapphire Joy: shrieks King Sombra...! King Sombra: My crystal slaves... Mane Six look on in horror, the green glow with red pupils fading from their eyes Twilight Sparkle: What do we do now? Rainbow Dash: I'm not sure, but we'll figure something out. smoke claws then appear at the center Fluttershy: back Uh, girls... Applejack: What's wrong? Mane Six look back before gasping as the black smoke claws rap around their hooves and necks, choking them. They began to shed tears with their eyes getting red, suffocating from the lack of oxygen Spike: Whoa! Huh! fire Yah! noise Hey! Up here! Blaze, and Rouge were fighting off some Metarex troops when Amy saw Spike Tunette: Hey, is that- Amy Rose: Spike? Spike: I got the Crystal Heart! King Sombra: growls That is ''mine! cracking King Sombra: growls Cream: gasps Mr. Spike! could be seen panicking Tails: Oh, no! Caramel: Uh-oh! Diamond: Someone catch him! Princess Cadance: unfurl King Sombra: Hah. Huh? Pearl: Alright, Cadance! Crystal Ponies: awe chatter Bright Smile: Behold! The Crystal Princess! crunch Princess Cadance: The Crystal Heart has returned. Use the light and love within you to ensure that King Sombra does not. tosses the Heart under the castle, and the snowflake pattern in the center glows bright blue. Two vertical crystal spires come together to keep the Heart in place Super Sonic: Be seeing you Dark Oak. Dark Oak: What are you- the Crystal Heart Oh... King Sombra: What? No... No! Stop! Crystal Ponies regain their crystalline colors and bow to Cadance. Blue light spreads through the streets of the empire. The light suddenly retracts and concentrates inside the Crystal Heart, causing the heart to spin rapidly, generating a sphere of light that explodes and engulfs the empire. Cadance, Shining Armor, Spike, Team Sonic, Omega, and the Jewel Pixie Animals become colored like the Crystal Ponies Amy Rose: Whoa! laughs Tunette: Holy- That was incredible! Mane Six, who were still being choked to death, were just about to pass out when the sphere of light passes through them, disintergrating the crystals and black smoke claws and giving the Mane Sic crystalline colors cracking King Sombra: screams Sombra explodes violently as The Metarex get sent flying into the sky, while he light drives back Sombra's black clouds, and returns the castle and the Empire to its beautiful appearance Dark Oak: YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME- ding Super Sonic: And good riddance. back from his super form along with Shadow and Silver Sapphire: Nice work, Sonic! crystal on top of the castle begins to shine. White light shoots up from the castle's base to the top crystal, and it fires a ribbon of energy into the sky which results in one final, ground-shaking blast of blue light above the empire that disperses the black clouds and dark skies forever. The ribbon radiates into many pink, blue, and yellow ribbons that look similar to the Northern Lights. The ribbons of light are visible from Ponyville and Canterlot. In Canterlot Castle, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna see the ribbons of light and cross their horns with a smile cheering Spike: sighs Omega: Mission Complete! Rarity: Oooh! giggles Twilight Sparkle: sighs Good job, Spike. Fluttershy: We knew you could do it. Returning to Canterlot/The Mane Six pass the test/The Success Song Crystal Ponies resume their normal activities while the royal couple accompany the friends to the train station Rarity: I do so wish it was permanent. Did you see how my mane just absolutely sparkled? Applejack: But... good things are better when they're a rarity. Rarity: Aww. laughs Amy Rose: Don't get me wrong, Rarity, the crystal effect is cool and all, but I look fine already, presides, I have Sonic! him, causing him to blush a little Tails: Should everything be alright, Shining? Shining Armor: Yes, everything's gonna be okay. Twilight You've gotta stop saving my rump like this. It's starting to get embarrassing. Twilight Sparkle: Wasn't me or my friends who saved you in the end. It was Spike. Shining Armor: It's just a test. Maybe she'll let you six retake it. Fluttershy: I don't think she's gonna give us a new test. Spike: heavily himself Keep it together, buddy... Gotta stay strong... for your friends... Canterlot Castle Princess Celestia: It's beautiful. Twilight Sparkle: I wish it had been us who ultimately made it so. Pinkie Pie: But it wasn't, then again, we can't exactly just hog the spotlight. Princess Celestia: Girls, as I understand it, Spike brought Princess Cadance the Crystal Heart because you six weren't sure how quickly you could find a way to escape the tower. You six weren't willing to risk the future of the citizens of the Crystal Empire in an effort to guarantee your own. Far better that I have ponies who understand the meaning of self-sacrifice than ones who only look out for her own best interests. Fluttershy: That's nice. Twilight Sparkle: Wait, does this mean...? Team Sonic, the Jewel Pixie Animals, and Spike were waiting, worried Spike: She's totally gonna lose it! heavily Keep it together, buddy... Gotta stay strong... for your friends...! Cream: Relax, Mr. Spike, I'm sure they'll have- thud Mane Six: We passed! Team Sonic/Jewel Pixie Animals/Spike: cheers Twilight Sparkle: Ooh. Rarity We were prepared to do our best Had what it takes to pass the test All those doubts we can dismiss Turns out we were sans Twilight Sparkle Prepared for this! Applejack We clearly had just what it takes Pie To pass a test with such high stakes Fluttershy We knew for sure we would prevail Dash Since when do the Spirits of Harmony ever fail? sans Twilight Sparkle All those doubts that we can dismiss Trust ourselves and we cannot miss Rarity, and Pinkie Pie Turns out we were Sparkle Turns out we were Dash, Fluttershy, and Spike Turns out we were Sparkle Turns out we were Rarity Turns out we were sans Twilight Sparkle Prepared for this! Spike: nervously Yeah, I knew everything was going to be fine. sighsCategory:Sonic: Adventures in Equestria Category:Transcripts Category:VideoGameMaster2018 Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Frogadier55 Category:MarieCarrasco143 Category:TMNTHedgehog5